Vehicles may be equipped with bumper systems and crash protection structures that plastically deform to absorb energy in the event of a crash. When a vehicle impacts or is impacted by an object that is offset from the centerline of the vehicle such that the object overlaps a portion of the bumper, the ability of the energy absorbing structure of the vehicle to absorb energy associated with the impact may be reduced. In some impact configurations, the energy absorbing structure of the vehicle may not be activated or may only partially activated because the object does not come into contact with or only partially comes into contact with the associated bumper or vehicle structure. Therefore, the bumper and the energy absorbing structure of the vehicle may have a reduced effect on the dissipation of the energy of the impact. Instead, the energy from the impact may be directed into various vehicle structures, including suspension units of the vehicle.
In one example, a substantial portion of energy from an impact with a small front bumper overlap may be directed into a front wheel, which causes the front wheel to be directed in a generally rearward direction. The energy may be transferred rearward along the vehicle towards as the front wheel contacts vehicle structures proximate to a passenger cabin of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative structures for transferring energy and absorbing energy from a small front bumper overlap collision.